Is this really love?
by Brmther
Summary: When Bella travels to London to find the love of her life, the only thing wrong with that is she did not believe he was soo slow. I can just say that Carlisle gets the biggest surprise of his really long life.
1. Really Carlisle?

I don't ow the ppl in my story it's al SM!

_Chapter 1_

_Really Carlisle?_

I walked down the known corridor of the international hospital in nad in to my office in London city, i'm bin working her for almost two year now and i'm the boss of this place. my old British accent are starting to come back but in a more modern way to speak no one cud ever guess i'm have bin living in america for i many years!

Alice gave me the tough to move and she told me that the whole family scold move to london , but after Esme left many thing were different the family moved to alaska to live with the rest of my family. i know someday i will travel back to the stats and be with the family that i "were" the father and master of...

But the family will never be the same with out Bella and edward she was a vampire now i'm schor of. ow Bella she was so happy and in love with edward and i kind of liked her wiey on things that i tough the same of. And other things..

Some one put a hand on my arm over my coat.

-Dr Cullen! nurse abby screamed

-What?

-I have bin talking to you for five min, are you ok?

-Ye, i tough of my wife.. and family i have lost... Ops no one knows i'm married

-Sorry what? - You have a wife, and family?

-Ye i'm not the person you think i'm..

-Ok you want to tell me.. you'r not Carlisle Cullen?

and at that minute i tough about telling her something from my mind.. and then i started to talk american.

-yes i have a wife and a lot of a family and i leaved them al in alaska, my wife is still there.. and my name is Carlisle Cullen i was one of the best dr in US before..

-wow and i tough my life was a mess sorry dr Cullen but your life is hell, and why did you take on that act to talk and cat British i think you are the best actor i have seen!

-My grandfather was from london so thats why i speak good english.. and i'm not a good actor

-And dr cu..

-No call me carlisle please

-ok carlisle then call me marie..

why marie culled her name bin maria or Mirris or some thin not marie! that kept me thinking about Isabella marie Cullen or swan.. i looked a the pic from edward and Bella's wedding it was of me, Esme, edward and Bella, an the other one there Bella vas standing next to me Marie looked the pic ...

-your wife?

I had no schans to answer her...

she walked to the door and looked back..

-Carlisle i was here to say that a new dr in the hospital and you now as a boss you need to talk to that new women...

-Its a women dr?

-Ye kind of..

-Marie it was an pleasure talking to you i really hope you cud you tike your time to do it agin it heated me up a little, your a lovely nurse and women.. i talked in my British

-your a strange man carlisle the first moment walked in to this room i didn't now u was an american now i know that and now you talk like every other english man.

-haha

-Are you coming carlisle?

-Ye i'm.

We walked down to the er, and marie waled to the desk got the new dr's fold when i spotted the name Dr. on the front i felt like i was going to pas out... some one with the name cullen and the first with the start of an I..

Then a women walked over to os and when she saw my face her eyes was big and it looked like she was going to cry it was wonder why she didn't but then i looked at her agin and then i saw why she didn't cry the golden eyes was holding no tears.

-Isabella?

-Carlisle Cullen?

when i saw her my mind started to spin and i asked my self was Edward here with her i don't know.. But after they married they ran away it's bin fifteen long years... I can't believe my own eyes..

She ran up to me and hugged my with al her power wow she need to be stronger then... Emmet

When i putt my arm around her i felt like my old self...

Marie looked at me and she saw the women from the picture in front of me... And she walked up to me...oh no

-Wife?

Bella looked at me.. Surprised

-Ye...no, long story fro another time Marie

-com on carlisle hon i really ned to talk to you

-Really not your wife Carlisle... and Marie started Smiling


	2. Parents and children

I don't ow the ppl in my story it's al SM!

Srry guys but english is not my first language... so if something sound totally creasy tell me plz! And some things are un real but plz imagine it cud happen...

Chapter 2

_You me and kids?_

-Bella i missed you so much!

I stepped closer to her and hugged her so tight I cud and she lay her arms around my neck Aaa this brigs back many old memory's... No bad Carlisle don't think of her in that way!

-Carlisle Cullen I missed you so much can you believe it was fifteen years ago?

-No I can't time travel fast?

God I don't know what to say to this women after fifteen years!

Bella stepped away from my hug and look at me with a not so happy grin on her lips, then she did something unexpected happened she looked me in the eyes an slapped me across the face! Why she left me after I told her she wasn't sick but pregnant and it was hopefully with edwards baby, When I told her I was happy for them she took a paper out from her purse... She did already now she was pregnant at that time

***Flash back***

-Bella whats wrong?

She looked at me...

-You don't know whats wrong? Ha Edward ran away from me without knowing that I was pregnant And now I don't have a husband! so please if you want to help me with my life sign this!

She took the paper and lay it on my chair with a pen beside.. At the top of the paper there was the word Marriage Certificate in big letters.

I looked down and saw the name Isabella Marie Swan and under her name was a blank line where the other person in the marriage was suppose to sign

-No Bella I can't i'm married!

-No you'r not there are no marriage records of you and Esme in Usa! Do this fro me Carlisle for old times or for your love to me, do it to save my life!

-Ok i'm doing it!

I signed the papers with my name and that I accept the marriage! Why Carlisle why?

She took the paper and but it back in her purse.

-Carlisle I guess I will never se you again...

she kissed me softly on the lips and said to me -I don't now if this is Edwards baby

Then she was gone I will never se her again! She will go back to Edward and Marry him al over again, the babay's not Edwards ha no way if it's not Edwad's I cud be the father or any other man on this earth.. So lets not think about it!

***End of flash back*******

-That Carlisle you deserved! Bella was so angry Why?

-Bella slow down you left me right and what have I to do with this?

-You never come after me and asked if every thing was fine and help me no you travel al over the world and now I found you in London!

-I have bin thinking about the last thing you told me al this years, who's the Baby?

-That Carlisle was Twins they are not Edwards children but they are half vampire children so who I s the only one that had sex with me before the wedding?

No way was bella standing here and telling me that I have two children with her no way...!

-Me?

She's kidding I now but that was one week before the wedding Alice decided to have the wedding one moth earlier, and no one had any clue why cud Alice seen bella and me with children in the future?

I looked up to Bella and in her eyes I saw fear, fear for what me I'm not mad at her. She's mad at me but her anger still didn't stop other feelings to come I now her she wold any time soon say she was sorry and run away again and so I can't have it I need her I my live it's to lonely!

She looked at me and nodded.

-Carlisle after al this time you ever tough that you may be the father? you did not know if it was your child or not so I left you to make you'r life easier to live without thinking about me al the time. But every day I need to think about you when I see why I left, those children are beautiful and smart I know from the moment I become pregnant that it was your child and and in top of that they turned out to be blonde.!

ow it's really my children! Bella looked relieved to get that of her mind an d now she looked sad..

-Bella sometimes I think that I was the father but it sounded so stupid that I got my sons fiance or "wife" pregnant, just five years ago I went looking for you but I didn't find you or you'r father. After that alice told me to go to London and live by my self.

-And I bin looking for you I have three reasons for me to find you one I want my children to now there father at real and not the stories I tell them.

-two My father is in Volterra under Aro's commend if he do some thing from he'a gong to kill me , Aro changed my father in to a vampire and made him leader of the gard so to get my father free I need to kill Aro and Cuis.

-Three I missed you so much that I cud kill you it's boring to be alone in this world I have the children but I need adult company to.

-I missed yo so much bella I don't know what to say but I will help you thats al I can do even I have to help you kill my oldest friend.

-ok but you can't work here. We need to go to new york and start a new life with the children and they are waiting for os at home.

-Bella I can't just quit i'm the you now boss..

-Yes you can i'm flying home to day but I hope to see you in a week so pack you'r bags and send them to this address.

She gave me a paper with telephone numbers and a new york address.

-And remember Carlisle we are married so when you come the airport you'r going to need a new passport because when you stop you'r car and look at it you'r going to torn 38 because if you see any bode you now they are going to think that you are him and not your self so if u called led say some one in forks they believe we are married and dated tru high school thats my power I can make you any thing and believe any thing!

She's powerful wonder if aro wants her to?

-Tell me about the children and please sit down. I said and pointed to the chair on the other side of my desk

-it's a nice office you have here. She tried to make a joke and I looked at her with serious eyes.

-Ok, like I said they are blonde and have brown eyes its a girl and a boy, Jason Carle Cullen and Charline Ray Cullen. Jason look like you and hes smart funny and like reading Charline have darker blonde hair and like music and art she to is smart and love play baseball with her brother. Jason he read books written by doctors and he tells every on close to him that hes going to be like his father and heal people ,for the moment they are playing ten years old they think its more fun to be younger and I even brought Jason a stethoscope with his name on it and he look at it al the time.

This is like a dream the children are perfect and they sound like bella and me oh I want to meet them but what happen if they doesn't like me!

-Bella that sound lovely but they are not going to like me if you look at the story I left you!

-Oh They are going to love you Charline can't stop talking about having father and Jason look forward to meeting you hes your biggest fan!

-Cute boy but i'm afraid i'm going to disappoint them and don't be that perfect father.

-NO you are not. You are the most amazing person in this world your nice and I now your a great father.

She looked at me and did something I did not think she ever wold to agin. She walked around the desk and lifted her self up un the desk and she leaned in with her head until our lips were touched each other and started kissing me after just a second I joined in and kissed her back

And to destroy our wonderful bonding time some one opened the door and bella straightened up her self and looked at the door and in to my office stepped Marie

-Sorry to bother you Carlisle. Sad marie and looked at my shirt it was no longer tucked in my pants

-No Marie come in please.

-I was wondering if you cud work a little longer to dat dr Andler's wife is at the air port in spain and lost her bag so he need to fly down there

-yes that I can do and Marie I'm not going to work here more then a week i'm moving back to America with my wife. And nodded to bella.

-Hello i'm Dr isabella Cullen but please call me bella. It's nice meeting one of carlisle's friends

-I'm Marie Abby and i'm a nurse. Carlisle I understand why you are quting but who are going to run the hospital?

-You Marie I have bin looking you up and you can be a doctor if you want you have the right to be one after your education in france so i'f you wan the hospital Is yours after we sign the papers do you want that?

And marie stared to cry and I hope it's happy tears!

-Yes this is the best day of my life! thank you so much!

She was so happy and I was happy for her

-Now go tell the others you are no longer just any nurse.

Marie walked away half jumping up and down I was proud of my self I did some one happy to day.

-you Carlisle Cullen are the best man in the world and I still love you!

-And you Isabella Cullen are the nicest person i know and i love you to


End file.
